Lacrimo
by OrpheumZero
Summary: A one-shot I whipped up on the spot. Not the best, but I thought it was nice little insight into what Ellen might have thinking/feeling during the battle with the final boss. Spoilers if you haven't played/beaten the game. Please read and review.


_Lacrimo_

I have to say it's a right shame there aren't very many Folklore stories. I mean, I would imagine at least a good number, then again, Ico, Shadow of the Colossus, Hotel Dusk, and Shadow of Destiny don't have very many fics despite their cult followings. Anyway, this just came to me as I was browsing (literally, I just came up with shortly before writing it, lol). The title is Latin for "Tears/Crying" and you'll see how it fits shortly. Don't worry about the lack of strategy being followed in the fight, I figured it'd be more fun without adhering to the way you have to use the Folks. Without further delay, the story.

11/28/2010: Updated and touched up a few mistakes.

#

Ellen felt torn, her heart wrenching at the horrific sight towering before her, and another, strange feeling of sorrow. Black feathers littered the air like dead, decaying leaves amidst an ear-splitting caw. It was Scarecrow, or whatever terrible creature he had become from devouring the very essence of humanity's fear. The gaping, uneven beak cracked open, letting out another shrill cry that made Ellen's blood run cold, while it's thin skeletal wings flapped menacingly as two repugnant crows heads sprouted from it's bulbous torso. Its numerous, spider-like eyes stared coldly back at the girl.

"Scarecrow... why?" Ellen murmured, her heart panged again as she watched the monstrous crow that had been her closest ally during her strange and painful journey through the Netherworld. But as she began to summon an Ogma to strike at the beast that sought to spread unparalleled fear across the mortal world, the pain became even worse.

_Why... Why does it feel wrong?_ She thought to herself as one of the grotesque crow heads fired a searing beam of energy, only to be blocked by Spriggan's shield like debris. Somewhere, deep inside, she felt like she was attacking a part of herself. The Beast opened it's beak wide, wherein a ball of florescent purple energy surged, firing numerous globes of explosive power that Ellen nimbly dodged.

"Scarecrow! It's me! Ellen!" The young woman cried out suddenly, catching her chest with a free hand as she realized her own outburst. Where had that come from? Did it have to do with the last of her memories? What connection did she have with Scarecrow? He had mentioned Cecilia... her younger self. Ellen shook her head from her brief lapse of thought, she had to stop Scarecrow first before she could worry about anything else. Using the griffon like Boobrie, Ellen assaulted the creature with a gust of blistering winds that dispelled its dense cluster of feathers, leaving both heads and the main body open.

"I...I'm sorry." Ellen said, then summoned the Bargest, the giant horned beast groaned as it slashed furiously at Scarecrow. As Ellen kept on the attack, she felt something trailing down her face. Brushing a finger along her left cheek, she raised it to see a tear dangling from the tip.

She was crying.

"Why?..." A voice cracked, it wasn't hers, but Cecilia's.

Suddenly she heard a shriek and raised her head to see the Scarecrow dropping, it's Id springing forth. As more tears welled up in her eyes, Ellen raised her hand. Like a ghostly tether, the spectral strand shot out from her hand and latched onto the Id, which shook with revulsion at Ellen's touch. She tugged and pulled, trying to yank the flailing spirit from the great beast as it wobbled in a daze.

"Scarecrow, please stop!" Ellen-Cecilia cried as she tried vainly to wrest the Id from the monstrous Folk. But the thrashing spirit resisted, easily overpowering the girl in seconds.

"It's too much!" Ellen yelled, feeling her strength quickly drain away as the Id thrashed violently about.

"Ellen! I'll take half your burden!" A familiar voice called out, causing Ellen to gasp with surprise.

"Keats?" She snapped her head to the left, briefly catching a glimpse of the bespectacled journalist, who smiled before his imaged exploded into a burst of light that surged into Ellen, empowering her. A second tether appeared. Ellen could feel the Id giving ground now, but still it continued to fight back, it would not be stopped just yet.

"Ellen, don't over do it..." Keats sounded once again.

"You have done well, Ellen. It seems it is time to repay my debt... All of my power... right here... right now!" Another, female voice called, Livane. Ellen just barely caught sight of the Messenger woman as she too appeared and vanished in a dazzling burst of energy that surged into Ellen.

"What's this power?" Ellen said aloud, feeling a tremendous increase to her pulling as a third tether manifested. With one great tug, Ellen wrested the Id from the monstrosity that was Scarecrow, letting out an anguished cry as the Id was absorbed into her. The monster shrieked as it was enveloped in a dark shroud of power, shrinking and warping until the frizzled body of Scarecrow stood where it had been. With a wheeze, the impish Half-Life collapsed, followed by Ellen who stumbled to her fallen friend...

Darkness... Then a sound, crying... Someone was crying, Ellen... Cecilia was weeping.

_Herve... First Herve's dad, then Ryan... Why do people have to die?_ A little girl wept, her knees tucked up to her chest as she sat in the cold, empty chamber below the Henge.

_Why must people grieve? And hate one another? What would make the world better? Where did things go wrong? I only wanted to save Herve..._ Cecilia sniffled, then jumped as she heard a sound. It sound like a bell, or some kind of chime.

_Whose there?_ She turned, and saw a strange figure. He looked like a Scarecrow, thin and light looking. His twig like arms were propped behind his head in a casual manner, while he seemed to bounce weightlessly on one small foot.

_Uwee Uwee. Please don't cry... you'll me sad. Uwee..._ He said with a strange laugh that brought a smile to the small girl's face. His glowing yellow eyes were like fireflies, giving a warm and mysterious light. He floated in the air, as if kicking back in an invisible chair.

_Let's play! I'm Scarecrow!_ He said, giving another laugh. A grin forming across his stitched face.

_Scarecrow?_ She giggled, taking a quick liking to the strange creature.

_Yea.. We'll be friend forever. Uwee..._

The voices faded, the laughing slowly disappearing.

"Ellen, poor girl, don't feel the weight of the world on your shoulders." Scarecrow started, standing over Ellen as she lied on the ground. Though she was weak from exhaustion, she could sense a melancholic tone in his voice. "As Cecilia, you wished for a world that feared death. That way, people would stop hating each other. And that desire is what gave birth to me!" He grinned, his stitch like lips curling up as he thought about their day so long ago.

"But you are little Cecilia no longer. I was born to grant Cecilia's wish, but it seems my job is done.. Uwee... Sorry, Ellen." As he spoke, his image began to waver, like mirage. Ash-flakes began to peel away from him.

"Scarecrow, thank you for everything. You helped me recall my precious memories." Ellen said, a tear falling down her cheek. Scarecrow saw this and turned away, hiding his face from the girl as she slowly fell unconscious, the last thing she heard was that chime...ringing in the wind...

THE END.

Not my best effort, but I thought it was a fun little concept to actually bring to fruition. I actually have been wanting to do a Folklore story, though I'm not very sure how to go about it. Given the dual nature of the story, it would certainly require another person to either cooperate on it with, or at least help out with editing the plot. If anyone is interested, give me a message sometime.


End file.
